ACatsuki
by Pony-DarkSun
Summary: Willow and her brother, Issac, have seen a lot of weird things. Although nothing as strange as a group of ten odd looking cats appearing on their doorstep. Especially when these cats are actually in fact 10 S-Ranked criminals...
1. Intro

I have horrible puns for titles~! Anyways I hop you all like this story. Please read and review.

I do not own Naruto/NarutoShippuden. Only my OCs.

* * *

Narrator: Alright everyone it's almost time for the story to begin~! Now I would like the two of you to introduce yourselves. Willow you can go first.

Willow: Huh? Oh okay. Well hello everyone. My name is Willow Wisp. And yes I do realize my name is a tad bit strange. Anyways I am 18 years old, 5'2, and I weigh a average 110 pounds. I'm not special at all. The only thing special about me would be my eyes which are a unnatural purple. My hair is black and it comes down to my shoulders. I like to keep it up in a bun except for when I'm asleep, then it's down. I'm a pretty average girl actually. I've never been a girly-girl and I usually only hang out with my brother and our friends. I love fighting but I never get the chance to. I'm not at the top of my classes but I'm still pretty smart. My parents are a tad bit mean. My dad blames me for our mother's death because she died giving birth to me and his new wife hates me. In fact I was kicked out the moment I turned 18 and I'm now living with my brother. That's really all except for that I love anime. Your turn bro.

Issac: Oh it's my turn? Great~ Anyways I'm Issac Wisp and the older brother of Willow. I'm 20 years old, 6", and I weigh about 138 pounds. I'm the fighter of our family but I'm also the bi one. My eyes are blue, just like our dad's. My hair is brown also, just like dad's. It's pretty shot but it's long enough for me to put it into a small bun. (Think of it like this ) I'm the jock type. I can easily kick butt, as long as they're not bigger then me. My grades had been lacking a bit in High School but I have a job now that pays well. My dad thinks I'm a spitting image of him so I'm the favorite. Although my step-mom...let's just say she only cares about her own daughter. My sister lives with me in a two story house. In total we have about 5 bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen/dining room, and a backyard with a pool. I think that's it for my intro.

Nrrator: Yep~! You guys were wonderful. Anyways I hope we all see you soon~

* * *

Is this a good start?


	2. New Furry Friends?

I hope you all liked the character intros, but now onto the real story~ Please read and review.

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, but I do own two Pinkie Pie plushies.

* * *

Willow's POV

One of the things I hate most is when the entire house fills with smoke. Not because there's a fire, but because Issac is trying to cook something. A million things went into my mind of what exactly he was cooking as I stormed down the stairs. It wasn't until I heard Issac's panicked voice that I figured out what was happening.

"Crap...crap crap crap crap crap! Note to self: Cat food doesn't need to be heated up in a microwave!" And as I stood there, in the doorway, thinking of how much of a idiot my brother was. I did notice one thing that was off about the room. The ten, weird-looking, and confused kittens in a box on the floor. I quickly unplugged the microwave and hit my brother on the head with the nearest thing I could find, which was sadly only a bag full of Wal-Mart bags.

**"Issac how many times must I tell you not to cook!?" **Issac grinned sheepishly at me and rubbed his head. _Honestly Issac. _"Anyways I really just want to know what's up with the kittens." I knelt to try to pet the silver-colored one only for him to scratch my hand. "Ow..." I stood up and grabbed a bandage from the small basket we kept on the counter.

"Sorry about that Willow. I was trying to get food for the kitties, but I thought I had to microwave the cat food." Issac chuckled softly and sat down. "I couldn't let the poor kitties starve now could I?"

I just shook my head and got out two large bowls. "Well with you cooking they'd die first. So I'll feed them." I turned on the sink and filled one of the bowls with water before setting it on the ground and grabbing the second one. I grabbed the bag of cat food from the counter and poured all of it into the bowl. I set that one on the ground and got all the kittens out of the box. Issac had sat himself right next to the kittens and stared at them.

"A"Cat"suki." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "They look like the Akatsuki, but in cat form." I contained my laughter and looked back at the kittens. He wasn't lying though, they really did look like the Akatsuki in cat form. The largest one looked strangely like Pein. He was completely orange with millions of small black dots where it looked like piercings should have been at. As well as his light purple eyes that strangely looked like they were ringed. "See that one is Pein, Willow." I rolled my eyes and looked at the second cat, and the only female.

"Konan..." She was a light purple, which I swear if someone dyed the kitty I was going to kill them, with a patch of white near her ear. She had really pretty golden eyes and one little dot on her chin. I looked at the next male, which was the second largest of the group.

"Kisame..." He was blue, again with the dyeing, with strange gill like markings on him. He also had golden eyes. Not to mention the fact that it looked as if he had some sort of eyeliner on! I ignored it and looked at the kitty that was glaring.

"Weasel..." He was black with red eyes and a death glare that could rival Sasuke's. I quickly averted my gaze when he began to glare at me. The one next to him was the one who scratched me.

"Hidan...asshole..." He was silver with a necklace with the Jashin symbol on it, what the hell? His eyes was magenta and I have to admit really pretty. He hissed at me so I looked at the third largest kitty.

"Kakuzu..." He was large, brown, and covered with what looked like stitches. His eyes were green and the whites were slightly red, making it look as if he was high. The ginger was staring at me. I shook my head and looked at the red one.

"Sasori..." He was red, with small black lines on him, and brown bored looking eyes. I looked next to him.

"Deidara..." This one was blond, with blue eyes, and had what appeared to be bangs covering one of his eyes. They eye it was covering had a silver spot around it. I decided to look at the strangest looking one.

"Zetsu..." He was half black and half white with a patch of green on top. He had golden eyes and, from what I could tell, sharp teeth. He scared me so I looked at the last one.

"Tobi..." He was completely black except for the patch of orange fur surrounding his face. It also looked like one of his eyes was hurt, which meant it wasn't opened.

Issac stood up and started waving his arms. **"See I told you they looked like the Akatsuki! Even a few of them are glaring at me like some of the Akatsuki members!"** Issac pouted, sat down, and crossed his arms. "I hope the end up attacking you when you're sleeping for doubting me.

"Yeah right. That's never going to happen." The sad part was it was going to happen. And very soon.

* * *

So...how do you like it so far?


End file.
